junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Baloo
Baloo is a main fictional character featured in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book from 1894 and The Second Jungle Book from 1895. Baloo, a bear, is the strict teacher of the cubs of the Seeonee wolf pack. His most challenging pupil is the "man-cub" Mowgli. Baloo and Bagheera, a panther, save Mowgli from Shere Khan the tiger and endeavor to teach Mowgli the Law of the Jungle in many of The Jungle Book stories. Biography Baloo taught the cubs of the Seeonee wolf pack the Law of the Jungle. His most challenging pupil was the "man-cub" Mowgli; despite Bagheera's objections he sometimes found it necessary to use corporal punishment against Mowgli, although when called upon to defend the man-cub against the Bandar-log he did not hesitate. Baloo was one of Mowgli's mentors. He, Bagheera and Kaa sang for Mowgli "The Outsong" of the jungle. Adventures of Mowgli Russian Dub Voice Stepan Bubnov with on 1973 English Dub as Cam Lane In Disney productions A character named Baloo, based on Kipling's creation, has also appeared in various Disney productions, starting with that company's feature-length version of The Jungle Book. In this version, Baloo is an easygoing and fun-loving character who shirks responsibility -- seemingly far removed from the law teacher in Kipling's book. This version of the character has appeared in animated series, TaleSpin (as a humanoid-bear), Jungle Cubs (as a child) and Disney's House of Mouse (as a guest), as well as a feature-length sequel to the animated movie. He also made a cameo appearance in the Disney on Ice play, Disney Presents Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure, meeting up with Violet. Disney's Baloo is arguably the most popular character in The Jungle Book. Baloo was made famous the song The Bare Necessities, sung by Phil Harris, in which he tells Mowgli how a life of leisure can be achieved by living off the land - if you know the tricks. Other uses *'Baloo' Latin for hullabaloo slang. *'Baloo' Common name for small pet Chihuaua Dogs, Otherwise known as Bibis and Mehen. *'Baloo' is also the pen name of cartoonist Rex F. May. *Like all of the main Jungle Book Characters, Baloo is used as a name for an adult leader in many Cub Scout Packs. *In the Scouting world, BALOO is an acronym for Basic Adult Leader Outdoor Orientation, a BSA course for adult Cub Scout Leaders wherein they learn the fundamental skills for taking Cub Scouts on an overnight campout. * In Hindi, his name (बालू ) means "sand". Trivia * Baloo is portrayed as one of the several species bears that live in India: the sloth bear, the Asian black bear, and the Himalayan brown bear. In the original novel, Baloo is described as a sleepy brown bear, a teacher of the Law of the Jungle and Mowgli's best friend. ** In real life, there are a total of four bear-species found in India (sloth, Himalayan brown, Asiatic black and sun bear), but the sloth bear is the only species found in Madhya Pradesh, where the stories take place. ** In the animated franchise for the 1967 version of Walt Disney's "The Jungle Book", he is portrayed as a Sloth Bear, meanwhile in the Russian version, he's portrayed as an Asian Black Bear. *** In the animated film's live-action replica of 2016, he is changed into a Himalayan brown bear. ** He's also a sloth bear in the anime series Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli, which bears a striking resemblance to his Disney self. ** In the 1994 remake of "The Jungle Book", Baloo is portrayed by a Cinnamon Bear. ** In the live-action television shows and movies, they have Baloo portrayed by an American black bear. ** In hand-drawn and CGI, Baloo is portrayed as a Himalayan Brown Bear. * Buzara/Dan'l the Mandrill from Kimba the White Lion resembles Baloo, except in Aryll's New World from Astro Boy Productions, where he's renamed Paloop. * In Disney's Jungle Book 2, Baloo is voiced by John Goodman. He shares his voice actor in the sequel with Sulley from Pixar's 2001 film Monsters Inc. * In the 1967 Disney film, he is voiced by Phil Harris, and in the 2016 Remake, he is voiced by Bill Murray. ** The 1967 version (along with Louie and Shere Khan) is also used in a TV series known as Talespin. ** This Baloo may have also inspired Little John of Disney's Robin Hood, since both are bears of similar shape and are voiced by Phil Harris. ** In real life, male sloth bears have been known to be quite docile toward cubs, so it makes sense that this Baloo holds a paternal aura toward Mowgli. *The Disney, golden films, jetlag and CGI Baloos are unique in that they can walk on two legs only (and briefly in adventures of mowgli and jungle book shonen mowgli he walks on two legs), which is rare in real bears, but not impossible: perhaps the best example of this is Pedals the black bear who resorted to walking on two legs due to suffering an injury to his front-paws. Voices of Baloo Phil Harris - The Jungle Book John Goodman - The Jungle Book 2 Roddy McDowall - Mowgli's Brothers AJ Henderson - Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli Campbell Lane - Adventures of Mowgli Brian Doyle-Murray - The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Bill Murray - The Jungle Book (2016) Jimmy Hibbert - The Jungle Book (CGI) Andy Serkis - Mowgli: Legend of Jungle Gallery |-|Disney film= Baloo and Mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Mowgli Mowgli giving Baloo a Back Scratch.jpg Baloo (Disney).jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Disney).jpg image.jpg|Young Baloo in Jungle Cubs Baloo Sniffing out Mowgli.jpg Image f4ed9c7f.png Jungle 1-large trans++oi9wRpRogYEyvW8ksEDNKo5Hubbly4oKogaXRegmQjY.jpg The Jungle Book TV SPOT - Meet the Voice of Baloo (2016).jpg Mowgli and Baloo (Disney 2016).jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).png Baloo (Disney 2016).jpg A1827900-3dfd-0133-5b70-0aecee5a8273.png Junglemain.0.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg 0 nGwzd9sFgGNsSlJx.jpg PHOhH6ZjpFydSO 1 l.jpg 26362290255 eec10cc9ca o.jpg Disney-The-Jungle-Book-Talking--pTRU1-23515827dt.jpg 228637c6141e4254024207e1c89d6d13cc0693d3.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book square sticker-r51a560a7ffd2412bb21d3f74fc144e5b v9wf3 8byvr 398.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book incipio atlas id iphone 5 case-rf9614c2e3c3841c3a98e8b2a6a0818fc zezqh 398.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book incipio feather shine iphone 5 case-r5578f396ce374e028a6a75885ce5f1e3 zexfc 398.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book poster-r72dec36fc08a4eb19173ab8adeedb948 w2q 8byvr 398.jpg Baloo the Bear and Mowgli are both in the river.jpg 160806044028865465.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg Baloo the Bear holds onto Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is grabbing Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear still holds Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is still holding onto Shere Khan the tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is still grabbing Shere Khan the tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear grabs hold of Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Shere Khan the Tiger is trying to get Baloo the Bear to let go of his tail.jpg Baloo the bear is holding onto Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Toying with a Tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is telling Mowgli he's not with Shanti anymore.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther and Baloo the Bear both walk off in the end.jpg Baloo the bear is dressed up as a female monkey.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther and Baloo the Bear are both looking at their black eyes.jpg Baloo the Bear is telling Mowgli to come back.jpg Baloo the Bear and Bagheera The Black Panther are both watching Mowgli leave.jpg Baloo the Bear is eating grapes.jpg Shanti just saw Baloo the Bear taking Mowgli.jpg Baloo the Bear has saved Mowgli and Shanti's lifes.jpg Mowgli is tickling Baloo the bear.jpg Baloo the Bear has hit Bagheera the Black Panther with a club.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther got knocked out with a club by Baloo the Bear.jpg Baloo the Bear has screamed in pain because Shere Khan the Tiger bites his butt.jpg Baloo the Bear is screaming because Shere Khan the Tiger bit him on the butt.jpg Baloo the Bear doesn't know Shere Khan the tiger is about to bite his butt.jpg Baloo the bear and Shere Khan the Tiger both got caught by the tree.jpg Baloo the Bear and Shere Khan the Tiger got caught by a tree.jpg Baloo the Bear is roaring.jpg Baloo the Bear Roars at Mowgli.jpg Baloo the Bear and King Louie the Orangutan both groove to the beat.jpg Baloo The Bear e1389197748420.jpg Disney The Jungle Book (2016) Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Baloo the bear is going to create a disturbence by dancing.jpg Mowgli and Baloo the bear are both dancing.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther really wants Baloo the bear to stop dancing.jpg Baloo the Bear and Mowgli dancing.jpg Baloo the Bear is dressed up as a girl ape.jpg Baloo the Bear 2016.png Baloo The Bear 1967.jpg Jungle Book Baloo the Bear and Mowgli in the river.jpg Mowgli and Baloo (Disney 2016).jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Mowgli is introducing Shanti to Bagherra the Black Panther.jpg|Meet Shanti|link=Baloo Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg IMG 5110.JPG Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4134.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG Ranjan is telling Baloo the bear Mowgli and Shanti are in danger.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Baloo the bear.png Mowgli is with Shanti Ranjan and Baloo the Bear.jpg 20935 248385181854 2254692 n.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8585.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8838.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg Baloo the Bear is about to be killed by Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Baloo the Bear is banging on the gong.jpg Baloo The Bear in the water.jpg Tumblr ogwu7uIctR1t43fr9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ogtkrdWs6x1t43fr9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr oe2kmy4Ba01t43fr9o1 1280.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.jpg 889494470-113921.jpg Baloo the Bear learned Mowgli really wanted Shanti to find him.jpg Baloo Swimming.png Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 3.38.26 PM.png 13925010 1147179475346913 8562905811690032383 n.jpg The Jungle Book Two Characters.jpg Jungle book two logo.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2943.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg 88040946557984926595.jpg 19f31454088723173474.jpg 3665064973828564993389.jpg |-|"Adventures of Mowgli"= Tumblr mzmapf8VpG1r7p3yjo8 500.jpg 71dc663564494ccb1e60878f7b342c1a.jpeg Maugli 003.jpg Maugli.cd2.avi.image5.jpg Baloo spanking Mowgli.jpg Baloo (Maugli).jpg 1321313616 maugli.cd1.0-11-56.388.jpg Рис.3.png Baloo and Kaa (Maugli).jpg |-|"Mowgli's Brothers"= Balooden.png Baloobaby.png Balooscratch.png Baloo (Chuck Jones).jpg|Cell |-|"Shōnen Mowgli"= Baloo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).png Baloo and Baby Mowgli.png Baby Mowgli Sleeping on Baloo.png Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli and Baloo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg ep05-das-dschungelbuch-neue-freunde.jpg Baloo and Bagheera Discussing.jpg Baloo and Bagheera following Mowgli.jpg Mowgli hugs Baloo.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Lala.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Baloo and Kaa (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Baloo and Kaa's Annoucement.jpeg Baloo and Rikki-Tikki-Tavi.jpg Baloo licking Honey on his Paw.jpg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg img-125656-751d31dd6b.JPG Jungle-Book-Shounen-Mowgli-Episode-52-English-Dubbed.jpg ksiega-dzungli-odcinek-11.jpg l6DJF.png Mowgli and Baloo having a Talk.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Akru and Sura.jpg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi and Baloo.jpg Mowgli, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Kichi, Baloo, Akru and Sura.jpg Mowgli's Lesson from Baloo and Bagheera.jpg p2.jpg the-jungle-book-screen-2.jpg the-jungle-book-screen-7.jpg the-jungle-book-slide-3.png the-jungle-book-slide-4.png |-|Jetlag film= Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg Baloo (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798877.png Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798866.png Category:Bears Category:Himalyan brown bear/Sloth bear (resembles the Asian Cave bear)s Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:1967 Category:Characters appearing in The Jungle Book (1994 movie) Category:2016 Category:2003 Category:Animated Category:Disney Category:Live Action Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Characters Category:Animals